Is our together gonna end?
by Yarihi
Summary: "I promise I will never let you go!" Such a childish promise, but yet y couldn't I forget it? What happened to us? How did it end up this?
1. Chapter 1

Is our together gonna end?

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

Chapter 1: Begining of a new chapter of life Everyone has crushes right?

What does crush even means? Girls cry when they broke up while guys would be very down... What does this all mean? Why couldn't I feel this 'love' towards someone?

Is it because of my past? My family? Who knows?

But still, why does my heartbeat become faster, everytime I see him ?

Len P.O.V

School's new term is here...not that I care. I not really fond of school anyway.

It's too boring, even the teachers sleep during the class while they are supposed to teach us.

Now, u might think I'm a smarty pants that don't have to study blah blah blah...you're wrong. I just simply kick my ass to get to the top so that I could get a scholarship to a good college in my future life.

It's not that I'm forced to do this rather it's my own decision so that Lily won't need to sacrifice more more money for me. Lily is my foster mum, cuz when I was seven, my parents died in a car crash n Lily was one of my mum's best friend. She's in her 20's and is engaged to a guy called Leon, which is a very nice guy.

Now...back to school. As I said before, it's a new term so almost everyone is excited about it. Friends would finally get together after a long holiday of summer.

I better get going to my class, 2A. Hm, I haven't intoduce myself yet,though I'm reluctant to do it anyway...

(A/N: Len, u better introduce yourself or u won't have a life anymore ;) )

Crazy author... Well, since she said that I can't refuse. After all, she's the one who created this story...

I'm Kagamine Len, currently 14 and I'm an only child, an orphan and I'm not really social so for now just please leave me alone- (A/N: at least u done your job...)

"Lenny! Why are you walking alone? You could have walk with me and I wouldn't have to walk with my leek freak sister!"

That's Mikuo, I could say he's my best friend since I'm not really social. Eventhough he's normally an idiot, but he's actually a good guy if he's normal and serious.

"I agree with Mikuo. What's up with you today? You seem a little emo and tired."

And that's Gumiya, He's also one of my good buddies though he only talks to the people he's close with.

"Nothing guys. Let's go to class together shall we?"

Rin P.O.V

A new school term is finally here! Can't wait to talk to Gumi about what happened to me during summer!

Eh?! You can read this?! But how... (A/N:N Rinny, introduce yourself to the readers :) )

Ok? My name's Kagane Rin , 14 years old, loves oranges and pandas. I have an older brother Rinto who's 25 this year. People call me quiet but if I'm close to you, you would disapprove that fact ;) .

Now, let's see...where's Gumi? Hm, not here, not here either...just where -

"BOOO! "

"AH! Gumi, you scared me there! "

" O, so Rinny's is also a scary cat!"

"Am not!"

"Ok ok, so how was your summer? "

" It was really fun! I got to- shit! Class bell is gonna ring! Catch up with you later? "

" All right, just don't forget to tell me about your summer Rinny."

"Ok! See you later!" as we both entered our class.

I'm in 2B while Gumi's in 2A . I should probably get better grades to get into 2A but I wouldn't do it, since HE'S there.

"My My Rin, almost late for class. That's a first.."

"Shut up Mikuo. Who's in first period?"

"Miss Haku, though she might not even come judging by her drinking volume."

"Thanks Gumiya"

After that I took out my song book and continued writing down some melodies that I thought of during my morning shower.

1st fanfic n chapter =w=, hope u guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"So who's the winner now?

Who's the loser now?

Why don't you answer me?

My once best friend?"

* * *

Ring~

The last school bell has rung, signaling the end of school.

Some students quickly rushed out to go home, while some are going to their after-school activities.

Rin P.O.V.

My favorite time of school has finally came. I better put my bag at the music room first before heading the canteen for lunch.

Just so you know, I play the bass guitar~

Now, where is Gumi? Maybe she's already at the canteen.

Oh well, I'll put my bag down first.

"Rinny! Wanna go to the canteen now?"asked Mikuo

"Ok" and he plays the guitar..though I pity his guitar.

"Thinking bout me Rinny? That's so sweet of you~"

"Only a moron would think of you"

"Hey! You are being mean again Rinny! Seriously, did someone knocked your head?"

"Of course not!"

"Then? You know you could tel-"

"Nothing to do with you. Now you go eat with your Lenny."said Gumi, and you're a life saver.

"You know Gumi, you make it sound like they are gays.."

"Not my problem~ But seriously, are you sure your holidays were fun? Ever since that.."

"I'm totally fine. By the way missy, I was happy this holiday cause...I made a new song!"

"That's awesome! It's been ages since you wrote one. So we are jamming your song later?"

"Nah, I haven't done the bridge yet."

Suddenly, a familiar face just had to show up now..

Ok, Rin , you can do this ... I just have to walk pass him..

Easier said than done...Eh, Gumi increased her pace, she must have noticed it too.

And just like that, we walked pass by him!

"Seriously Rin, are you really ok?"

"Ok, I'm not ! But we managed to walk pass by him!"

Then, Gumi gave me the '=_=' look...

Gumi P.O.V

Geez, if that girl keeps this up, I don't know what will happen to her in the future.

Eventhough I'm her best friend, I still think she's an idiot sometimes.

But then, if Rin's not Rin, then she's not Rin.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"This pizza seems good..."

I have to protect her at all cost, she can't have the same thing happen to her twice. I promise.

Mikuo P.O.V

It seems Gumi is on her 'protective mode' again, just look at her face.

And where's Len anyway? He's late..

"Sorry for being late. The teacher asked me to help her with some stuff."

And he's here.

"Dude! I'm starving here! "

"That's why I said sorry."

"All right old man, let's go hunt for food!"

"I'm not old!"

"Whatever~ old man. Anyway, did you find strange with Rin today? She's a bit off.."

"How would I know? She's not my sister."

Something definitely happened to them...

Len P.O.V

(Flashback the scene when Rin and Gumi walked pass by him)

So it's really over huh?

Well, this is want she wanted right?

"Don't you ever dare to talk to me again Kagamine Len !"

I still remembered she was crying while telling me that.

But is this really the right choice?

Should I really let her go just like that?

And what did she meant by the promise?

"Len, what exactly happened to you and Rin?"asked Mikuo

Me,Mikuo and Gumiya were sitting at the same table eating our food .

So Mikuo is also serious about this? That guy rarely use our real names unless he's serious.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

And with that I stood up , put my plates and went to the library.


End file.
